A Promise is a Promise
by KrystinePotterLover
Summary: Hey! Ever wonder if Dill would keep his promise to Scout? 'Bout marryin' her? Well here's my opinion of this! Enjoy! PLease RR!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Well I obviously read To Kill A Mockingbird, which I totally love! It's good. Anyway here's a fic that I thought might be fun to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: God, I hate these. Er, you know that I own NOTHING!!! This is only a fanfiction. I repeat, this is only a fanfiction. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Promise is a Promise" ~o~ Chapter 1 ~o~  
  
In the summer of 1934, Dill Harris asked me to marry him. I was never really sure if I would or not, but I did feel something for him. We were young then. That was years ago. It's been 16 years since I've seen Boo Radley and 8 years since I've seen Dill. We did write often and sent pictures of each other but I never saw him face-to-face. Every now and then I miss him but I lived for 8 years without him.  
  
Well ever since Jem and I grew up, we changed. I finally got out of my overalls and started to wear dresses and every now and then I wear overalls. Jem went into being a lawyer, just like Atticus. He was a good lawyer, too. Atticus remained at our old house while Jem and I moved out. Jem married his high school sweetheart when they were 22 and they're happy. My niece, Emily Jane Finch, is my happiness in life. She brings the joy of my whole family. One day when I went to visit Jem changed my life. I walked over to Jem's house and knocked on the door. Isabelle, Jem's wife, greeted me.  
  
"Oh, Scout! How good to see you. Please come inside," Isabelle said. I stepped inside and I walked into the living room. Then Isabelle asked, "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you." As Isabelle left little Emily came in. Her 3-year-old self walked toward me. Smiling, she gives me a hug. "Hey, Emily. How are you?"  
  
Emily smiles at me and says, "I'm fine Aunty. How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, Emily. Is your father treating right?"  
  
"No," Emily giggled. Then Isabelle came in with two cups of coffee.  
  
"Thank you, Isabelle." We started talking when we heard the front door open.  
  
"I'm home!" a voice yelled. Emily smiled and ran into Jem's arms. Isabelle got out of her seat and kissed her husband. I had to stare. They were such a beautiful family. I got out of my seat, too.  
  
"Hey, Jem," I said to him.  
  
"Scout? What are you doing here?" Jem asked as we hugged.  
  
"I just came here to visit. And have you treating my niece kindly?"  
  
Jem laughed. "Of course I have."  
  
We talked some more until I said that I needed to go home.  
  
"Oh, Aunty, do you have to leave?" Emily asked me.  
  
"Yes, but I'll be back soon. I promise," I told her. I said my good byes, put on my hat and left to my house. As I was going back I saw a man on my porch, looking around, as if trying to remember something. As I walked toward him, he turns around and faces me.  
  
"'Afternoon, ma'am," he said.  
  
"'Afternoon. Can I help you?" I ask the stranger.  
  
"Well I hope so. I'm looking for someone named Jean Louise Finch."  
  
I stare at the man with scrutinizing eyes. He had snow-white hair, which stuck to his head like duckfluff. His blue eyes sparkle in the sun. He looked familiar to me. Then my eyes widen.  
  
"Dill?"  
  
to be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you like this so far! I actually enjoyed this! ^_^ ! So now please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thank you SO much for the reviews!!! A special thanks to:  
  
Karen: Thanks! Here's more!  
  
kamela: I wondered about that, too. That's why I wrote this! ^_^!  
  
Monika: Well, of course I'm going to continue! I like this story! ^_^!  
  
JuJu: I'm writing more!  
  
KrazyKat: Glad your enjoying the story!  
  
Thanks again! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Promise is a Promise"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Dill?" I asked with astonishment.  
  
The man looked surprised and then stares at me. Now it was his turn to widen his eyes.  
  
"Scout?" I nod my head excitedly. "God Almighty!" Dill then gives me the biggest hug we have ever given each other. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too. Please come inside." We walk into the dining room. "Sit down. Make yourself at home. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Sure." I walk into the kitchen and I start to make coffee. For some reason, I feel nervous. Why I am, I'm not sure. It has been a long time since we've seen each other. And he has changed. He's gotten taller and. I don't know.  
  
Once the coffee was ready, I poured it into a cup for Dill. And when I walked into the dining room I found Dill staring at my garden.  
  
"Here you go Dill." I pull up a chair next to Dill and sit down.  
  
"Thank you. So how've you been?" Dill asks me.  
  
"I've been okay. I missed you badly, though."  
  
"So have I. I've been planning on coming back to Maycomb so many times."  
  
"But why didn't you?" I was a little hurt that he hadn't.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was scared."  
  
"I understand. By the way, how did you how know where to find me?"  
  
"Atticus. When I arrived, went over to your old house. I met Atticus and he told me to come here and sure enough, I found you."  
  
"So why did you come back?"  
  
"I missed you, It's as easy as that."  
  
My face turned red with embarrassment. I looked down at the table. I changed the subject quickly. "So where are staying?"  
  
Dill looked surprised. "Lord, I don't know. Maybe I can get a room at the hotel."  
  
"Well why don't you stay here? I got room."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Scout."  
  
I smiled. "You've changed."  
  
"So have you. Since when have you been wearin' dresses."  
  
I laughed. "A long time now."  
  
"Well you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you." I turned red again. Dill was starting to make me wonder about him. He wasn't acting like himself. It made me feel weird.  
  
"Scout?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-never mind. I need to go get my things from my car."  
  
"Okay. But where's your car? I didn't see near my house."  
  
"It's at your old house. You know that house brings a lot of memories."  
  
I smiled. "Yes, it does. Those were good times."  
  
"Yeah. Well let's go walk over there."  
  
As we walked over to Atticus's, there were so many things going on in my head. Dill was messing with my head. I couldn't figure him out. I decided I'd call Jem later that day. As I walked with these things in my head, Dill down toward me (he was really taller than I was) and smiled ever so sweetly. I smiled back. As we came to the front door, Dill opened the door and we took our hats off.  
  
"Atticus?" I called out.  
  
"Scout?" Atticus came out of the living room smiling at us. "Hello, Scout. How are you?"  
  
I give him a hug. "I'm fine Atticus."  
  
"Good. So what is the reason for your visit?"  
  
"We just came here to get my car, Mr. Finch," Dill said.  
  
"Oh, well go ahead. I need to go to town. Take care, kids."  
  
"Bye, Atticus," I said as Dill and I head out the door. WE walk over to Dill's car.  
  
"Go on in," Dill says to me as he opens the car door. I nod okay. He gives me a hand, which I take graciously, and get inside. Dill gets in the driver's side and we drive in silence. Once we got to my house Dill helps me out of the car. As I started to walk, I tripped.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"I gotcha," Dill said as he held me. I stare into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes I waited 8 years to see. Dill holding me made my back hairs stand up. He then helped me stand up. He asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks Dill."  
  
"No problem." He gathered his bags in his arms and we walked to my house in silence.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter! Anyway please review and I'll get the next chapter up really soon!!!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Smile! ^_^! =)! 


	3. Chapter 3

What's up everyone? How are all of you? Hope you're okay. Anyway I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! =) A special thanks to:  
  
Karen: thanks for the compliment. Here's more!  
  
Lady Baggins of the Shire: ^_^ I'm glad you're liking the story!  
  
kamela: Here's more for you!  
  
liz: Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you all SOOOO much! Much love! Anyway here are the next chapter! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay? Thank you!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A Promise is a Promise"  
  
~o~ Chapter 3 ~o~  
  
"Jem Finch here. Who is this?"  
  
"Jem," I said on the phone, "it's me, Scout."  
  
Earlier that day I got Dill settled in. We ate dinner together and he went to bed early. Once I was sure he was asleep I called Jem.  
  
"Oh hey Scout. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. You know Dill came today.  
  
"Really? Wow. Lord it's been a long time since we've seen him. It's been what, 8 years?"  
  
"Yeah. He came to my house after I went to visit you."  
  
"Well time him to come over tomorrow. I don't have to work tomorrow. It'd be nice to see him again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Scout, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dill's. changed. He's been acting weird. It's like he's a different person."  
  
Jem laughed silently. "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?" I asked him angrily.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Jem sighed and continued. "Scout, he's in love with you."  
  
"In love? With ME?! No, that can't be right."  
  
"Scout listen to me for once. He IS in love with you. I know."  
  
I leaned against the wall, trying to swallow what I was hearing. "How do you know?"  
  
"Remember when came to us 8 years ago? Well one night Dill and I were talking and Dill said he fell in love with you. Scout, he came back because he loves you."  
  
I was shocked. Dill loves me? Dill LOVES me! I couldn't believe. "He does?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes! Well you figure it out, Scout. I need to go. Emily wants me to read to her."  
  
"Okay. Send Emily my love."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone with more weight than I thought I had. I was so shocked. I took a deep breath and headed to my room. On my way there, I passed by Dill's room. I stare at the door for a while and smile. Then I go to my room and wait for the sun to rise.  
  
  
  
to be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now. And I'm sorry this is kinda short but I hope you like it. Anyway please review and I'll get the next chapter really soon!!! Later!!! =0  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: Smile! ^_^! =)! ;]! 


End file.
